The Helmsville Homicide
The Helmsville Homicide 'is the fourteenth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a member of the Helmsville Family named Becca Helmsville whose face was smashed to a pulp. The killer was Elizabeth Helmsville. She noticed that Becca was disappearing a couple of times. She watched over Becca and discovered that she was seeing a prisoner named Trevor Anderson. Elizabeth knew that Becca was in love with Trevor. Elizabeth also found out that Trevor would leave prison in a few weeks so she thinks killing Becca would protect her. Elizabeth was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Victim *'Becca Helmsville '(Her face was smashed to a pulp) Murder Weapon *'Hammer Killer *'Elizabeth Helmsville' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes *The suspect has red hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothing *The suspect has red hair Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer wears yellow clothes. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Helmsville Manor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Victim's Handbag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Roger Helmsville about the murder. *Talk to Elizabeth Helmsville about the murder. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Threat Letter) *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) *Talk to Benjamin Helmsville about the victim. *Investigate Becca's Room. (Clues: Necklace) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Necklace) *Analyze Necklace. (06:00:00) *Talk to Trevor Anderson about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Becca's Closet. (Clues: Voice Recorder, Album, Broken Camera) *Examine Album. (Clue: Photo) *Talk to Catherine Helmsville about the victim. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Trevor Anderson about the dating photos. *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Investigate Walden Square. (Clues: Bloody Hammer) *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Manor Porch. (Clues: Earth Pile, Pile of Leaves, Broken House Camera, Pile of Papers) *Examine Earth Pile. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Holiday Photo) *Talk to Roger Helmsville about the photo. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Stolen Watch) *Talk to Elizabeth Helmsville about the stolen watch. *Examine Pile of Papers. (Clue: Torn Tabloid) *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid) *Talk to Catherine Helmsville about the rivarly. *Examine Broken House Camera. (Result: House Camera) *Analyze House Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Benjamin Helmsville about his argument with the victim. *Investigate Square Steps. (Clues: Gloves, Clothing Piece) *Examine Clothing Piece. (Result: Unknown Powder) *Analyze Unknown Powder. (06:00:00) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Bloody Hairs) *Analyze Bloody Hairs. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Investigate Helmsville Manor. (Clues: Gift Box) *Analyze Gift Box. (06:00:00) *Reassure Roger Helmsville. *Calm Catherine Helmsville down. *Talk to Benjamin Helmsville. *Investigate Becca's Room. (No Clues) *Investigate Walden Square. (Clues: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Return the watch to Benjamin Helmsville. *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases that doesn't require any stars to go to the Additional Investigation.